


Soft Fortifications

by Momma_Time



Series: Soft Nines [2]
Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Can be seen as romantic or platonic, Cuddling, Fluff, Multi, Other, these three I swear, up to yall
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-18 01:42:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16108151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Momma_Time/pseuds/Momma_Time
Summary: It's Nines' birthday!Sort of...I'm not responsible for the cavities you'll get from this.





	Soft Fortifications

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CyberSearcher](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CyberSearcher/gifts).



> This is more soft Nines at the request of a user that asked for rk1900-ish cuddling.  
> This can be read as platonic or romantic. Again, I left it vague for y'all to decide.
> 
> Also, I know Nines isn't that freakishly tall with a large gap between him and Markus, but it gave me the chance to let Nines be a little shit. Markus isn't short. I know. Don't remind me or I won't continue with this as a series.
> 
> Lastly, I'm kind of continuing with the theme that Connor and Nines fall on the spectrum. You can't tell me they're not and I will rub my tiny Aspy hands all over my faves.

An anniversary was here, one where the leader of Jericho and the second to last RK model planned a small party, just for the three of them. Nothing fancy, nothing outlandish or public.

Connor had told Nines to turn off his audio and visual centers and just let Connor lead him to the surprise. Connor would send him a private transmission when they got there to let Nines know that it was okay to turn everything back online.

Nines had his doubts; he didn't like surprises and, not understanding why Connor was attempting to be so secretive had him feeling—nervous. He didn't like the sensation. It felt like the taste of a rotten apple, bitter and rancid and clawing at the base of his spine, twisting his insides and all but screeching at him to bolt. He was the most advanced android in history, and yet he wanted to run like a spooked deer.

Nines hated it.

But Connor seemed to sense his unease and gently ran his fingers over the back of Nines' hand in a soothing motion, connecting with the man to assure him that nothing bad would happen and that it was merely for them to give him something special. Nines settled, but only a little. The long drive to wherever they were going seemed to stretch on for eternity until the taxi finally pulled to a stop.

Connor got out first and helped Nines exit the vehicle next, slowly leading him up a sidewalk and then a driveway. It was—unfamiliar to Nines, and he didn't know what to expect.

Once more, Connor offered a soothing sensation on his hand and back, lulling Nines into a moment of peace.

He was guided inside and through an entryway, where Connor finally told him he could turn everything on again.

The android's surroundings came into view slowly, and the sudden noise of existence around him almost startled him. Unfamiliar. No. Run. Bolt. Escape and take Connor with us and—

"Easy, Nines." Connor came into view and gently took Nines' face into his hands, smiling warmly. "Take a second to acclimate, and then look behind me."

Nines closed his eyes and took a short breath to cool his systems and then opened them again to peer into the dim room behind Connor. The lights were off, and the only light came from a TV near the window that was paused on some home screen. Nines leaned to the side to try and get a better look at the place and found that there was a series of blankets and pillows strategically placed to create a comfortable shelter. A quick search turned up "pillow fort." Why the hell did they need a pillow fort?

Before he could ask, Markus enter the room from the kitchen and grinned. "About time you two got here."

He had a tray in hand with snacks—why did he have snacks? They didn't need them and oh, Connor said some androids liked eating anyway and—breathe—and brushed passed them to set it down on a coffee table near the fort. "Have you told him what we're here for, Connor?"

"Not yet." Connor didn't say that Nines needed a moment to calm down, but Markus understood.

"Then would you like the honors or me?"

Connor answered by turning back to Nines with a bright smile, one that had the younger android relaxing just a fraction. "It's the anniversary of your deviancy, so kind of like your birthday? That's why we're here, to celebrate your birthday. Sort of."

Nines looked between the two men and then back at the pillow fort. "But—why do we have that?"

"Aesthetic," Markus joked. "No, um, it's just something comfortable for us to lay under while we watch a movie."

"But it's easier just to download an MP4 to our database to glean the information that—"

"Nines," Connor interrupted softly. "You're overthinking it. We can download it, yes, but it's more enjoyable when we can share it, remember?"

"With you and Hank, yes, but with others?" It seemed strange to do it with people outside of the three of them, even if records show that this is normal for humans. "And we're not adolescents, which is what this is usually for."

"Oi, I'll have you know I'm only four years old," Markus countered with a fake, haughty scoff.

That startled a laugh out of Connor. "Look out Nines, we're in the presence of the elderly."

"Now that's just cold." Markus rolled his eyes before smiling softly at Nines. "Would you trust us for just a few hours? I promise it'll be enjoyable."

Another glance to Connor for confirmation that this was in fact, a good idea, and Nines let out a dramatic sigh. "Fine."

Grinning, Connor carefully tugged Nines to the little fort and crawled under, patting the spot next to him for the man to lay beside him. Markus took up the spot on the other side of Nines and grabbed the remote for the TV. "Alright, so Connor and I put together a list of movies you haven't seen and decided on this trilogy, and we hope you like it because we're going to be here for the night. Say hello to the extended editions."

Nines hummed and slowly turned his gaze to the screen. Well, time to get this over with. Once he nodded, Markus selected the play movie button, and the three fell silent. This one was—some outlandish, high fantasy movie. The film had to be at least forty years old, based on the effects and lack of androids present on screen. The horses were real, however, which was interesting. And the make-up used to create the "orcs" was—detailed, given the time the film was produced in. This was something Hank would have watched as a kid. Hm.

He liked it, though, and by the end, he requested that they watch the rest of them. Connor and Markus shared a smile of victory, and then Markus started up the second.

Okay, so the acting was a little cheesy at times, but Nines found himself enjoying it anyway. He did a quick search of the movie and found the books online. After downloading them, he came to an amusing conclusion.

"I want to change my name to Mairon or Aragorn."

Markus snorted with laughter while Connor was covering his face.

"Of the two, I would go with Aragorn—Mairon is supposedly Sauron's name before he turns evil," Connor suggested.

"Just because you said that I'm going to go with Mairon."

"Connor, I think we're in the presence of a little shit."

"I'm taller than you by five inches and one point three millimeters, Markus. I'm not little." Nines knew that it was a figure of speech, and once Markus saw the slight smirk on his face, he figured out that the man was joking.

"Are you calling me short? I'm near the top end of average."

"For a human, but for an android, you're near the bottom."

"Definitely a short joke," Connor muttered, grinning behind his hand. "Or he just called you a bottom."

"Now, if you two would behave, I'm trying to watch a movie about the man I want to name myself after." Connor and Markus groaned but let Nines run with it.

Nines tried to ignore the soft grumble of, "I'm not a bottom," and Connor's snickering.

"Shhh, or I'll download this and go home."

That shut the pair up for a while, and Nines waited until they'd all scrunched together comfortably to mutter, "Besides, we know you two are both bottoms."

Markus lost it, and Connor hid his face while he laughed; Nines smiled to himself, admiring the happiness on their faces. This was joy and contentment, he was feeling. It wasn't just happiness, but more than that. Seeing the two laugh and smile so freely filled him with soft warmth, like a blanket. He recorded the scene to watch later, just in case he needed it.

Pillow forts and movie nights weren't so bad, he supposed.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I guess, who else do you want Nines to be soft with? Let's make it a series.
> 
> Come find me on tumblr at ixhadbadxdays!  
> Comment, send me asks, say hello.


End file.
